


Just like my Japanese Animes

by FearCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Japanese, M/M, Maid Sollux, Sollux speaks Japanese in this thing too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearCaptor/pseuds/FearCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction I wrote for a friend who really deserves it, sadly they don't have an AO3 that I know of. </p>
<p>Eridan finally gets to study abroad in Tokyo, somewhere he has always wanted to go. As a gift, his father hires a maid for him as a gift, a special one he was very careful hiring, just for Eridan after he found his son's collection of rather private animes and mangas. Sollux is his name, and the language barrier the two have prooves quite difficult, especially since his father left out one very important fact about his son's new maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like my Japanese Animes

It started out as a great idea, you really couldn’t have been happier. You were going to Japan to study abroad! Finally! You have been wanting to go for so long now, and finally, you were able to.

Yes, your Japanese was choppy as the stormy seas, but you could get by. You know the basics, and you were all set to go.

You couldn’t believe it. You were going to Japan!

~~~~~

After two months in Tokyo in your little apartment, you were bored out of your mind. You couldn’t understand Japanese as well as you thought you had, leaving you desperate enough to want to go back home. You should have just taken a class instead of learning Japanese based off of your animes and mangas.

Said animes and mangas, of which, are stored away in your room in this cozy little apartment you bought. You read them all the time, sometimes dreaming you were in one of them. You had a lot of different genres, types, and series, but you love one of them the best.

The manga deals with a little vampire boy all lost and alone after being bitten. It’s adorable, a guilty pleasure of yours. You always imagined how cute a tiny little vampire boyfriend would be, how he’d snuggle up for warmth and nibble your neck. You sighed, daydreaming again.

Saying that you were an otaku was an understatement. Granted, you weren’t really a weeaboo, either; somewhere in between. You hid that part of yourself, though. What would others think? Not something good, that’s what.

It wasn’t snowing all too much, which sucked, because you had wanted a white Christmas.

Speaking of Christmas, you went to check your email again. Your father had sent you an email about giving you a very special gift this Christmas, meaning it was probably just another history book or a collection of maps. Sure, you loved those things to bits, but getting them every year for Christmas started getting predictable a few years ago.

The present, or presents, hadn’t arrived yet, and you were starting to lose hope that they’d be here in time for Christmas. It was already noon in Tokyo, so you’re not sure your father took that into account.

You ended up sighing, and going into your room to read some books and do a little homework.

After who knows how long (you lost track of time), your doorbell rang, making you jump in your seat. Quickly you sprinted to the door and opened it, eyes widening.

Who the hell was this? “Uh… hey who’re you are you here to deliver the presents from my father?”

The boy just stared right back at you. He actually had to look up, holy hell he was tiny! He had striking black hair and beautiful eyes. One was black, and the other was some shade of dark blue, truly breathtaking.

He didn’t seem too talkative. You frowned right before you realized what this boy was wearing. A… maid’s dress? What the hell, who was this guy!? “Uhm… I think you have the wrong apartment, si- huh?”

The much shorter male before him thrust cards in your face, as you blinked down at them, reading the cards.

_‘Hello, my name is Sollux Captor, your father hired me to be your maid for however long you chose to have me. I can cook, clean, and do almost anything for you. I can’t speak English well, but I can read, write, and understand it. Your father hired me to help you with Japanese culture, language, etc. while you stay here in Tokyo. I’m also going to be living with you.’_

You rose a brow. Oh, there were more notes.

_‘Your father was nice enough to provide some Japanese words to help make my job easier. They are:_ /p>

_Clean: クリーン_   
_Dust: ほこり_   
_Wash: ウォッシュ_   
_Come here: ここに来る_   
_Yes: はい_   
_No: いいえ_

_I can provide you with a few more if so desired, but those are the basics.’_

You continued to stare down at Sollux for a moment. Okay, this was a little too good to be true, this boy was positively adorable in every sense of the word. He even wore a cute poofy little maid dress with the headband, duster, and everything! It made you stop and think for a second.

Shit, so your father had gone through your mangas, you knew they were messed up from where you had last left them before coming to Japan!

You didn’t know what to say. You were shocked. “Well uh, hi there. I’m Eridan.”

Still no response from Sollux’s end, but he was snapping his fingers. Tilting your head to the side a little, Sollux was still snapping. After a few moments you realized he was snapping at the cards. “Oh! Oh, is there- oh, I missed one.”

Sollux then sighed. “Lithten, uhm,” Oh, he could speak, and a little lisp how adorable. You quickly stopped looking through the cards in favor of looking down at Sollux. “Eri...dan?” Sollux asked, wanting to make sure he was pronouncing the name right.

“Mhmmm, Eridan. You got it.” You replied, making sure Sollux knew he said your name correctly. You looked at the other card your father probably made Sollux write, your eyes widening and you ended up almost choking on air.

‘By the way, even though he can stand the sunlight, he’s a vampire, a psychic one, so make sure to keep him away from garlic unless you want to treat severe wounds. You need to make sure he eats once a week since he told me he’s often forgetful. I hope you appreciate this Eridan, it took a long time to find this one for you.  
Love, Dad.’

Oh boy, you don’t think you’re ready for this.


End file.
